


[VID] alone with you

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Discord FK Art-Nano Challenge, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Movie: No Time To Die (2020), Movie: SPECTRE (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: Whenever I'm alone with youYou make me feel like I am whole again
Relationships: James Bond/Madeleine Swann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	[VID] alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> song: Imagine Dragons — Lovesong


End file.
